Petite fille
by Le Staff
Summary: Jeanne est un programme. Une vulgaire machine qui ne pouvait ressentir aucun sentiment. En êtes vous certains ? N'oubliez pas ce bug...


Hello !

Un p'tit os écrit à 1h30 du mat...

X'D J'éspére qu'il plaira.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Jeanne faisait comme tous les soirs une petite vérification du système et de chaque dossier et sous dossier.

Comme d'habitude, rien d'alarmant... Le programme était parfait.

Il y n'avait eu qu'un bug. Un seul et unique bug. Et elle ne savait pas si elle le regrettait ou non.

C'était quand l'espèce primitive avait piraté les données.

Elle n'était qu'un stupide opérateur, basé sur des calculs complexe , et exécutant ses ordres. Elle n'aurait jamais du ressentir des émotions.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, sons visage purement informatique ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire ?

En parlant _d'elle..._ Comme de par hasard, elle venait de tomber sur un dossier qui n'était pas censé existé...

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une vidéo. Non pas du Patron (oui, elle avait fini par les reconnaitre sans même le vouloir).

Non. Une de la petite. Une chanson. Petite oui, elle ne faisait qu'un mètre-cinquante-cinq.

La taille parfaite selon Jeanne. Et selon les autres aussi, trop heureux d'avoir une plus petite qu'eux...

Elle lança la vidéo, la faisant circuler dans l'intégralité du programme.

Elle avait un faible espoir. Un espoir fou, mais qui brisait sa simple vie informatisée.

Elle espérait que le père de la petite soit encore là.

Même sous forme de fragment.

Elle voulait qu'il voit ce qu'il avait engendré.

Ce qu'autrefois, il avait toujours désiré.

Un enfant.

 _Son_ enfant.

 _Bonjour la populace, vous ne me connaissez pas,_

 _Mes vous connaissez sans doutes mes parents, mes représentants._

 _Et malheureusement pour eux, je suis (du verbe suivre) un peu leurs pas._

 _Eux ne trouve pas ça marrant, mais moi je trouve ça éclatant !_

 _Ma mère s'appelle Jeanne, un opérateur informatique_

 _Mon père c'est Maître Panda, qui a le vrai sens du rythme !_

 _A cause d'eux j'aime trop les mathématiques, et j'ai pleins de tiques_

 _Et je comprends même tous aux algorithmes !_

 _Ils ont le sens du son, mais pas vraiment celui des noms,_

 _Tenez vous bien ils ont failli m'appeler chanson !_

 _Certains diront quel charmant prénom,_

 _A ça je leur répondrais non, ça sera jamais de saison !_

 _Il ne faut pas non plus perdre la raison !_

 _Maître Panda a hacké le programme d'SLG,_

 _Il a violé les codes, il a violé ma mère_

 _Et ma mère pendant trois journée entière n'a pas arrêter de rager !_

 _Et un jour soudain est apparu mon être !_

 _Pas vraiment très grande, je suis unique et j'ai beaucoup d'idées,_

 _Je suis mi-panda et mi-opérateur et toujours célibataire,_

 _Pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser je met du bonnet D,_

 _Mais faut pas rêver non plus laisser moi mon air !_

 _Je fais entièrement partie de la matrice d'Internet_

 _Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi ça va très bien dans ma tête._

 _Même si c'est vrai qu'à l'intérieur on y fait toujours la fête_

 _Pour savoir mon prénom, je vous pose une devinette,_

 _Une petite Jeanne ? Allez elle est simplette..._

 _Oui, oui, malheureusement je m'appelle Jeannette !_

Jeannette... Sa petite fille.

Un bug qui n'aurait jamais du exister et qui pourtant avait tout changé.

Contrairement à sa mère, elle avait un corps. Enfin... Une enveloppe numérique, certes, mais elle était plus complète qu'elle. Plus complexe également.

Elle ressentait naturellement, en permanence, des émotions variés. Et cela se voyait, s'entendait et surtout, se sentait.

Elle était tout simplement.. Vivante... Comme l'idiot et ses acolytes.

Jeanne voulait plus que tout prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ben oui, elle avait pas d'existence matérielle, donc, pas de bras.

Et puis... Elle n'oserait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait .

Elle avait tout simplement essayé, mais un « Erreur système. Action indésirable » s'affichait.

Et quand elle avait vu la petite, elle avait abandonné.

Seulement … Cet essai avait suffit à l'endommagé.

De temps à autres, Jeannette était victime de bug. Et la mère binaire s'en voulait.

Encore une sensation qu'elle n'aurait jamais du sentir... Et pourtant, elle était bien là.

L'opératrice système venait de finir la vérification et regardait l'historique de navigation des Sommets...

Merde. Elle l'avait dit et répéter. PAS DE PORNOS, ça a pleins de virus en général !

Elle commença donc à nettoyer le système...

ça allait lui prendre du temps...

Elle s'y attela donc immédiatement tandis que sa fille se reposait dans la chambre de Geek. Il faudrait lui créer une chambre..

Ajouter à la liste des tâches.

Fin.

* * *

X'D Oui, bon... JE suis folle, on le savait tous déjà ça...

Un com' fait toujours plaisir !

A plus !

Aru-nya


End file.
